


Foggy

by astr0cat



Category: Akira - Fandom
Genre: Capsules - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0cat/pseuds/astr0cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically an idea I got from someone on a friend's stream<br/>Don't worry, I asked for permission to write it ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foggy

Tetsuo had sent his aide out awhile ago in search of someone to “play around with”. It had been around an hour now and the man had still not returned. The telekinetic teen lay sprawled out across a pile of ragged cloth, capsules scattered around him. With his left arm, he lifted a pill into his mouth, moving his robotic arm to gaze at it as he swallowed the item. Gently he brought his arm back down to rest at his side once more, staring at the crumbling ceiling as he did so. He had sent the aide in search of a man with raven locks, a red jacket. He had sent him to search for Kaneda. Hell even someone that _looked_ like Kaneda would do. A smirk crawled up onto his lips, growing wider at the thought of fucking the Capsule leader.

A quiet knock was heard at his door causing the male to snap his head over to the entrance. The aide he had sent out sauntered in, a triumphant, smug smile on his lips. Behind him came sounds of protest, and with those protests, a familiar voice. As the man walked farther into the room, Kaneda came into view, his hands bound behind him. He was being pulled harshly by the aide. Another man was behind Kaneda, nudging him forward with the tip of his gun.

Tetsuo waved away the aide and the other male beside him. As they left, Tetsuo turned his head towards the other teen, the smirk still plastered on his lips. Kaneda almost looked scared, bound up. The psychic ravenette was almost positive he would start crying any second now, probably afraid of ending up with the same fate Yamagata had ended up with.

Kaneda attempted to back away from the teen but ended up tripping over his own feet. The drugged up Tetsuo slowly stood to his feet, walking over to the gang leader who was flailing on the floor attempting again and again to get to his feet. “Why don’t we have a little fun...Kanny.”

The said teen shook his head, yelling swears at the ravenette before him. The cape wearing male shook his head softly, he wanted to hear Kaneda _beg_. Whether it be beg for his life or...something a bit _different_.

With his robotic appendage, the teen reached into his pocket grasping one of the pills from long ago. They were weak as hell compared to what he used now. Of course they were weak though, they were from Kaneda. “I think you need to loosen up a bit…” the teen said, kneeling down on one knee in front of the leather clad teen. Kaneda eyes widened, he knew what that pill was-that was the pill that gave people telekinetic powers...or killed them. “No, I don’t wa-” the capsule was shoved into his mouth and down his throat. The teen emitted a strangled yelp before he began choking on his own saliva. Quickly, Kaneda began attempting to vomit the drug up but to no avail. With pants escaping his cracked lips, the teen glared up at Tetsuo “so this is what you want? If you wanted me dead you should have done it when I wasn’t bound up…” A loud cackle escaped the ebony haired teen above him. “If you die from that than you really are _weak_.” Kaneda grit his pearly white teeth, looking to the side of the room. “We’re not all cowardly monsters like you…” 

Tetsuo ceased his laughing and grabbed the collar of Kaneda’s jacket, pulling him up harshly. “And just why am I a monster?” The said teen didn’t even bother looking up, just kept his gaze on the wall “do you know how many you’ve _killed_?” The telekinetic male pursed his lips, dropping Kaneda onto the ground with a quiet thud. “How about we change the topic...or more so...the activity..” Tetsuo said with a small smirk. With a quick motion, he slid off his scarlet cape along with the shoes he was previously wearing. “If you even _try_ to give me shit...I will kill you,” the teen said before glancing at the bonds that held Kaneda until they turned into shreds of rope.

Kaneda immediately brought his wrists up to his face, rubbing at the bright crimson lines that ran across them. “Now why don’t we go over there...where it’s more comfortable..” he extended his metal appendage towards the ragged, but soft blankets in the corner of the room, pillows flopped lazily here and there. With a grimace, the older male stood up, walking over to the area. He stumbled as he walked, the pill kicking in. He wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to punch Tetsuo. So this is how he would die? His vision became blurry causing him to squint his chestnut colored orbs. Suddenly he tripped over something and felt his face collide with a soft fabric.

A low laugh was heard from behind him and he struggled to turn around, twisting his body and propping his torso up with his elbows, squinting up at the figure. He vaguely made out the face of Tetsuo. The blur became clearer as the teen came closer to him until the pressure of his body weight was beside him.

With a gentler touch than Kaneda would have ever imagined, Tetsuo brought his hand to his face, caressing the side of it. Surprisingly enough, the drugged up teen leaned into the cold, metallic palm. His head was spinning, his eyes squinted in an attempt to focus. The capsule leader felt something against his lips and lifted his heavy eyelids up. Tetsuo was on top of him now, lips against his. The biker didn't want to submit to his arch nemesis but found himself go limp underneath the body of the psychic teen. He found himself kissing back, found his hands tangled in the younger male’s ebony locks. To Kaneda’s surprise...it felt.. _good_.

Hands were upon his shoulders in seconds and the taller teen felt his crimson jacket being pulled down his torso and slid off his arms. Kaneda’s body wasn't responding to the things his mind demanded it to do, his hands didn't pull away from Tetsuo, only grabbed at him more. It was almost like his body _needed_ the boy before him.

An ache began to arise within his head, pounding in his skull as a robotic arm began to tear off his shirt. With a foggy mind, Kaneda wondered why the ravenette wasn't using his telekinesis but quickly dropped the thought, getting frustrated at not being able to think clearly. His calloused hands fumbled with the white cloth that hid Tetsuo’s chest in a desperate attempt to get it off. He was confused at why he wanted him so bad, confused on why he wasn’t already dead, confused on why Tetsuo had sent someone after _him_. He could have easily sent that damn aide in search of a hot chick, they were everywhere.

This time, a warm hand lifted his chin up causing his eyes to meet the psychic's. If Kaneda’s eyes weren't deceiving him, he could've sworn he saw a genuine smile on the said boy’s face. Slowly, the gap between them was closed and as it was, the older male closed his eyes. He gave up on trying to understand himself and his actions and returned the kiss, his face flushing a light poppy hue.

A few strands of hair fell into Tetsuo’s face, tickling Kaneda’s cheeks and forehead as the kiss continued. The said teen gave a small sound of surprise as a pair of hands slid his leather pants down leaving him free of clothing. He didn't know when his shoes had come off or when his goggles had been removed but right now his brain was to preoccupied to care.

Kaneda assumed that the teenager before him was in the same state as him, bare to the bone. He felt a warm and a cold object touch either side of his face once more. With heavy lidded eyes, Kaneda looked up at Tetsuo, staring in his orbs. The hand on the right side of his face was burning hot, he assumed his face was about the same temperature.

The once introverted teen, now one who expressed his opinions openly let a smile bubble up onto his lips once again, sliding his hands down his Kaneda’s waist before leaning down to steal the others mouth once again.

The gang leader found his hands twisted in the younger teen’s raven locks once again, twisting them as the kiss became rougher, _greedier._ His body was on fire, burning hot. Tetsuo’s was the same, his face red when Kaneda opened his eyes.

His mind became clouded up once again. While in his trance like state he didn't notice Tetsuo reposition himself. A searing pain shot through Kaneda’s mind, causing him to emit a low whine. Turning his head to the side in agony, a hand brushed his cheek, turning his head towards the ravenette that loomed over him. A quick smooch was planted onto his cheek, the pain fading away with each movement that was made, transforming into pleasure. A soft moan escaped Kaneda's cracked lips and his limbs wrapped themselves tightly around the body above him.

Moans turned into pants, and pants into screams until the movement ceased and the figure that once loomed over him lay at his side. The capsules that had drugged up the biker's weary mind had began losing their effect only minutes ago but the boy found himself able to see clearer now, free of the agitating fuzzy vision. He was able to see Tetsuo clearly, able to make out every detail. A pair of muscular arms had weaved themselves around Kaneda's smaller form in the midst of the moment.

Though his brain was still slightly foggy, the capsule leader opened his mouth. “So...do I have….brain powers now…?” His voice was quiet and slightly distorted. A rumble echoed throughout Tetsuo's chest, vibrating against the biker’s head. “And why am I not dead yet..?” Once again he was met with a chuckle that grew into a loud laugh. He didn't get a reply from the other male and didn't bother with it anymore, too tired to press it further. He wasn't dead yet and he'd find out of he had telekinetic powers soon enough, if he did possess them that is. 

Fatigued now, Kaneda shut his eyes, staring at the back of his eyelids as he willed sleep to claim him. A pair of soft lips met his forehead one last time before slumber took him to dreamland.


End file.
